As the linewidth of the semiconductor devices keeps scaling down, the gate width and the channel length of the CMOS-compatible semiconductor devices, including planar metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (FETs) and non-planar fin-type field effect transistors (FinFETs), keep shrinking. For the semiconductor devices of high integration and tight design rules, the formation of metal contacts or interconnects is challenging.